Kissing Booth
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: An OC X Canon story, OOC characters. Mitsuko has to work one shift at the kissing booth but doesn't want to waste her first kiss on random boys. But her mother forced her to so she had no choice that is until she met eyes with a boy with silver hair which then she gets a little crush on...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's _CelestialFireKey_ here~ This is my first Hunter X Hunter fanfic and sorry...it's OC X Canon...

You don't have to read it if you don't like that kind of stuff so yeah...

Also I would love to see if you want me to continue with this story or not so please give a review and hopefully a favourite~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE- A New Beginning, A Kissing Booth and a First Kiss! WHAT!?**

"Ahhh this is so boring!" a silver haired boy said lying down on his back looking at the ceiling.

"I'm so bored! I must do something! Gon has gone shopping and he wouldn't let me go!" Killua whined then sighed, bored out of his mine.

Then he looked at an open catalogue.

"Hmmm…a carnival today? Maybe I should go and relieve my boredom!" Killua picked up the catalogue and rushed out the door.

* * *

"But mum! I don't want to go to the kissing booth!" a blue haired girl whined.

"But we need to raise money and this is a great opportunity at the carnival!" her mother replied.

"Did you have to choose a kissing booth? I'm only 14 and I haven't gotten by first kiss yet, or even a boyfriend!" the girl said, trying to reason with her mother.

"Don't you feel any shame that I'm gonna kiss random men at a kissing booth?"

"Hmm not really…I mean it's just a kiss on the lips that's it," her mother shrugged, thinking that it means nothing.

"Are you serious? Then I don't want to do it!" the girl crossed her arms looking away from her mother.

"We have already been through this, you have to do this…for the family…I'll let you bring along your friend Ryuko…"her mother begged.

"…fine…" the girl finally agreed.

"Oh thank you Mitsuko!" her mother jumped for joy.

"Okay get changed and let's go to the carnival!" Mitsuko's mother said pushing her to her room.

"Okay okay!" Mitsuko said while being pushed by her mother.

* * *

Mitsuko closed the door to her room and sighed.

"My first kiss…huh…" Mitsuko blushed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"Ohhh! There's so many sweets!" the silver haired boy said in awe and ran to each booth to buy some candy.

"Hehe…I love chocolate…" Killua grinned happily while sucking on a lollipop, lots of bags in hand.

"KILLUA!" a spiky haired boy shouted running towards him.

"Gon!" Killua smiled waving to him.

"Killua, now we can enjoy the carnival together!" Gon smiled.

"Yeah!" Killua smiled back.

* * *

"Ryuko…I don't want to do this…" Mitsuko said to the orange haired girl.

"Don't say that I would LOVE to do these sort of stuff! I think this is awesome!" Ryuko said.

"The why don't you do this then!" Mitsuko suggested.

"I would love to but your mum is right there and she is expecting you to do this…" Ryuko pointed out looking at her best friend's mother setting up the booth.

"The booth is ready! Come on Mitsuko sit over here," her mother tapped the chair behind the booth.

Mitsuko sighed the third time today.

"Why…" she thought to herself while sitting on the chair unamused.

"You can do this Mitsu-chan hey look your first customer!" Ryuko gasped.

"Hey what's this booth do?" a random boy asked.

"It's a kissing booth!" Ryuko said cheerfully.

"Really? You think I'm gonna pay $5 to kiss this child?" the boy spat.

"HEY! We didn't ask you to go to this booth! We also didn't ask you to kiss me! And by the way I'm 14!" Mitsuko shouted scaring the boy to run away.

"Humph…" Mitsuko sat back down crossing her arms.

"Wow…never thought you had that in you…" Ryuko giggled astounded by her grouchy friend.

"I just…that guy? I would never kiss him…" Mitsuko said still crossing her arms.

"If you're gonna get picky about these things you're never gonna raise money and your mother is probably gonna get pissed…"

"I know…but I want my first kiss to be special…like…I want the guy to be cute…same height as me…and loves candy…" Mitsuko said subconsciously while looking at a guy with silver hair.

"You mean like that guy?" Ryuko asked pointing to the same guy Mitsuko was staring at.

"Um…" Mitsuko quickly stood up.

"I-I mean…uh…" Mitsuko's face heated up.

"I need water…" Mitsuko quickly grabbed her drink bottle and started chugging down water and sat back down until she saw that same boy walking up to her booth! She spat out her water and quickly turned away, her face turning red.

* * *

"Killua I need to go now so see you at school tomorrow!" Gon waved at his best friend.

"See ya," Now Killua was bored. He was just gonna walk into the first booth he sees now. He looked up and saw a sign that said 'Kissing Booth'. He was so bored that he just walked towards it.

* * *

"Oh my gosh a cute guy is coming to my booth!" Mitsuko blushed while fanning herself with a piece of paper.

"Ryuko help me out…what do I do?!" Mitsuko panicked and she looked at her friend smirking.

"RYUKO!" Mitsuko blushed harder.

"Now Mitsu-chan you blush this hard for a boy you just looked at from a distance?"

"Ryuko…you're not helping…"

"Fine…listen…remember you're gonna just kiss that guy, that's it! And you're not gonna see him again so don't worry! If you screw yourself up you're good." Ryuko said trying to cheer up her friend but she looked spaced out.

"That's supposed to help me…?"

"…um…sorry I'm not good at giving people advice…" Ryuko apologised rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I can see that…"

"Hey," a boy's voice said.

"A-ah yes?" Mitsuko quickly looked at the front of the booth and saw the boy she was looking at.

"H-h-he's here!" Mitsuko thought in her head.

"So…this is some sort of booth for fundraising?" Killua asked.

"Yeah…my mum wants to make money and using me for it…" Mitsuko looked down then thought of what she just said and thought he would take it the other way and blushed.

"I see…" Killua said not reacting to what she said.

"Um…this is awkward…" Mitsuko said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"The quit talking and start kissing!" Ryuko butted in.

"R-Ryuko!" Mitsuko blushed the fourth time and turned to Killua again.

"S-sorry about her…"

"It's okay. Here you go." Killua handed $5 to Mitsuko.

"What's this?" she asked unsure.

"Don't you want to be kissed? It's what a kissing booth is for right?"

"A-ah…" Mitsuko turned red and she got butterflies in her stomach and she quickly looked at Ryuko and she gave a thumbs up and Mitsuko did an 'Are you serious face' to Ryuko.

Mitsuko turned back to Killua and slowly leaned towards him, her heart pounding because this was her first kiss. She wondered if this was his first too… She stopped.

"I can't do this…" she thought to herself. "I'm just too nervous to do this sort of stuff…"

She wanted to leave but before she could stand up Killua quickly kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened and she didn't want this magical moment to end. She felt as if no one was there but them and it felt amazing…

After their kiss they looked into each other's eyes.

"So what's your name?" he asked her.

"M-Mitsuko…Mizuni…" she said under her breath.

"Mitsuko huh? That's a pretty name. See you around!" Killua smiled and hopped off the chair and left the booth.

Still in a daze she finally realised, she didn't ask him his name! She stood up and tried to look for the boy again but he left so fast she didn't have time to ask anything and she got disappointed.

"Awww that was adorable!" Ryuko teased.

"I didn't get his name…" Mitsuko drooped.

"It's okay Mitsuko you'll get another chance…"

"But when? I'm never gonna see him again…and I really liked him too…"

"Well then you'll just have to hope for a miracle. If you wish hard enough maybe you'll get a miracle." Ryuko explained patting Mitsuko on the back.

"You really think?"

"Of course! You just got to believe in yourself…"

"Thanks Ryuko, that's great advice…"

"The problem is we got to finish off our shift before we could pack up…" Ryuko sweat dropped.

"But I don't want to do this anymore, Ryuko can't you take over for me?"

"Really! Of course! Wait, what if your mum catches me?"

"Don't worry, at carnivals she always runs around everywhere eating food, she'll be back at the end of the back after the shift ends so you'll have time to pack, it's all good~"

"If you knew about this a while ago how come you only told me this now?"

"Because my mum was here before she left on a food orienteering session!"

"Haha! I see…okay have fun at the carnival! Be sure to bring back some cotton candy for me!"

"I will!" Mitsuko lastly said before she ran into the carnival.

"Hehe…a kissing booth all to myself…" Ryuko grinned cheekily.

"You here that boys! Time to step up here and get some sugar!" Ryuko shouted enthusiastically, pumped for her shift to start.

* * *

Thank You for reading! I really appreciate it a lot!

Tell me if you want me to continue with the story so send me a review and hopefully a favourite~

Bye-nee~~


	2. Chapter 2

It's _**CelestialFireKey**_ again~ Sorry I forgot to say the characters will be a little, maybe a lot OOC so...just warning you...

Anyway enjoy chapter 2~:D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO- A Fortunate Meeting **

"Spending time at the carnival was so much fun!" Mitsuko brightened up. "How much money did you get Ryuko?"

"I got $200 bucks, must be because of my looks." Ryuko said doing a hair flip. Mitsuko laughed.

"You did much better than I did…maybe because you're taller than me and you look more mature than me too…people must think you look 18 than 14!"

"That's because I had a quicker growth spurt and my family is filled with tall people!"

Mitsuko puffed her cheeks of jealousy, she wanted to grow more, she hated being short because people would tease her at school but Ryuko would always stand up for her. I think that's one of the reasons they became such great friends.

"Thank you for doing this for me…I really appreciate it a lot!"

"It's okay, that's what friends are for and I love this sort of stuff!"

"Yeah I know…" Mitsuko giggled at her best friend.

"I think you need to go now, it's getting late," Mitsuko said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye!" Ryuko said waving as she left.

"Bye Ryuko, thanks for the advice today!"

"Anytime!" Ryuko screamed back before she camouflaged with the crowd.

"_Now what to do now…?"_ Mitsuko asked herself. "_I think I'll just find my mother._"

* * *

"I wish I asked for that boy's name! Why didn't I?!" Mitsuko complained in frustration. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath then exhaled. "It's not like I'll see him again…" Then she thought of what Ryuko said at the carnival.

"_Well then you'll just have to hope for a miracle. If you wish hard enough maybe you'll get a miracle_."

Then she went back to reality.

"Mitsuko! Get ready for school!" her mother shouted from down stairs.

"Okay mum, be right there!" she called back and quickly sprung up and went to the bathroom to get changed, fix up her hair and brush her teeth. (Not in that order!)

After having breakfast she said bye to her mother and started walking to school. Looking at the floor as she walked she sighed then blushed, thinking about what happened at the carnival. What was that boy's name? Why didn't she ask him! Then she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry…" Mitsuko apologised then looked up. "Ryuko!" she beamed.

"Mitsuko! Are you walking to school too? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I was deep in thought and I just forgot I guess…"

"Hehe, well let's walk together the rest of the way!" Ryuko said, getting hold of Mitsuko's hand and running the rest of the way.

"Ryuko! THIS ISN'T WALKING!" Mitsuko shouted, trying to draw attention to her fast friend.

"I know, but it's great to get some exercise!"

Mitsuko sighed and followed her friend the rest of the way to school.

* * *

"Good morning Killua!" Gon grinned.

"Morning Gon." Killua replied as Gon catched up to him. "Che…why did we have to transfer schools? I liked our other school just fine!" Killua asked.

"That's because the apartment we bought here is cheaper than the other one! Even this school is cheaper than our previous school too!"

"You make this neighbourhood sound so lovely…" Killua sarcastically said.

"It is!" Gon said taking it seriously.

"_So dense…" _Killua thought in his head. As Killua walked up the path he searched his pocket for a chocolate bar. (And he found one! XD) He started eating it starting from the top left corner of the bar.

"Killua, if you eat too many chocolates you're going to get cavities!" Gon warned.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Killua said continuing to eat his chocolate bar.

"If you say so…" Gon said, a hint of worry on his face. Killua looked at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that I'm fine!" he assured him.

Gon smiled. "Okay!"

"Ah, we're at school." Killua said. "We should explore inside." Killua's eyes shining at the thought.

"We shouldn't do that, we should just find our classroom. We'll explore later." Gon suggested.

"Che…killjoy…" Killua drooped walking inside.

"Hmmm…" Gon squinted his eyes looking at each of the classroom numbers. Passing through random classrooms he stopped at a specific classroom.

"Here we are~" Gon pointed to the classroom.

"How do you know it's here?"

"I was given the classroom directions so I copied it all on this piece of paper." Gon said showing the piece of paper.

"Ohh." Killua said, surprised at his organised friend.

* * *

Mitsuko sat in her seat and Ryuko sat in the desk in front of her.

"Hey Ryuko, you notice anything different about me?" The blue haired girl asked, making her friend guess.

"Hmm…new shoes?"

"No."

"New perfume?"

"I don't wear perfume!"

"Bought new panties?"

"Not even close!" Mitsuko blushed pulling her skirt down trying to make it longer.

"New hair cut?"

"Yes!" she said grabbing her hair to show Ryuko. "See it's shorter."

"I don't see a difference…"

Mitsuko sighed.

"Okay class take your seats, today we have two new transfer students! "The teacher said.

"Transfer students? We never get transfer students! I wonder who they are…" Mitsuko whispered in Ryuko's ear.

"I don't know but isn't it exciting?!" Ryuko jittered in excitement.

"Ok you can come in now boys." The teacher said looking at her left towards the door.

A silver haired boy walked in first with a bored expression on his face, followed by a black and spikey haired boy with a happy cheerful look on his face.

Mitsuko quickly stood up, followed by Ryuko, their eyes shocked at what they were seeing.

"Isn't that…" Mitsuko said under her breath.

"It's that boy from back then!" Ryuko gasped.

"Is there a problem Ms. Mizumi, Ms. Satsuki? The teacher asked them.

"A-ah…no sensei…" they said in unison and sat back down still shocked.

"_Mizumi…?_" Killua repeated to himself, looked up and spotted that girl he saw at the carnival.

_"He looked at me!"_ Mitsuko blushed and quickly looked away embarrassed. _"How is this happening? Is it fate? Destiny? A coincidence? I don't know anymore…" _Mitsuko thought to herself, looking down at her desk.

* * *

TADA! And the chapter ends like...that...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! X_X If you like my stuff please follow and fav me or the story even both! I don't know... up to you~~

Thank You for reading! ^_^

_**CelestialFireKey**_ out!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm soooooooooooo hyper! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Hope you like it~~:DDD Btw I think the ending is a bit rushed... -_-"

Sorry about that

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE- Indirect Kiss!**

"Okay boys you may introduce yourselves." The teacher nodded signalling they may speak.

The black haired boy went first.

"I'm Gon Freecs! Nice to meet you! Hope we can be good friends with each other! He said with enthusiasm, a smile beaming from his face.

The silver haired boy blanked out so Gon nudged him. "Killua, introduce yourself!" he mumbled to his friend.

"Oh…" Killua looked at the class.

"I'm Killua Zoldyck…nice to meet you…." He said in a bored tone. As he introduced himself almost all the girls in the class squealed and started fangirling.

"Killua….Zoldyck…" Mitsuko mumbled to herself. She blushed, a smile forming on her face.

"Ok boys you can sit next to each other over there." She pointed a seat next to Mitsuko and the one next to that seat. Killua sat in the one next to Mitsuko.

"Hey…" Killua greeted the girl.

"H-Hey…" she said and quickly turned away, hiding her blush.

"You're Mitsuko right?" he asked.

"You remember me?" she looked up at his blue eyes.

"Of course I do! At the kissing booth we-" he got cut off by Mitsuko's hand on his mouth.

"Don't say that in public…people don't know about that so can you please keep it to ourselves?" Mitsuko warned him. She removed her hand.

"Sure." He said afterwards.

"Good…" she sighed in relief.

"What did you do Killua?" Gon asked leaning his head forward, trying to get into the conversation too.

"Can Gon know, he's my best friend and he can keep secrets, is that okay?" Killua asked pointing at his best friend with his thumb.

"S-sure I guess…"

"Thanks." He turned to Gon. "So you see…" he started explaining.

"HEEEEH! That's so not like you though…to do that…"

"I was bored! And why did you go to the shops without me, I was sooooo bored at home!" Killua whined.

"Oh about that I'll show you at recess okay?"

"Fine…"

* * *

**(Now since I wouldn't be STUFFED to make them go through class let's make it recess now shall we~ I'm so random! XDDD)**

"So, what did you get?" Killua asked the black haired boy.

"Hehe…" Gon grinned hiding something behind his back. "Here Chocorobo-kun~" Gon held out the robot-shaped packet.

Killua's eyes shined.

"Gon arigatou!" Killua hugged his best friend and took the chocolate.

Mitsuko sat next to Gon.

"So how long have you known K-Killua-kun…?" she asked, stuttering on Killua's name.

"Hmm…a few years…I lost count…" Gon sweat dropped.

"Approximately 8 years." Killua answered. "And you don't need to say 'kun' to my name, just call me Killua." He added.

"O-okay…K-Killua…" she stuttered again.

"I'm back with some drinks!" Ryuko said holding four juice boxes, two in each hand.

They all thanked her as she was giving them out.

"So Ryuko, how are you going with your training?" Mitsuko asked as she sipped her drink through a straw.

"It's going good, I just need to train a little harder because I want a better score."

"Training? Training for what?" Gon asked with a clueless face.

"Oh you guys don't know, the Athletics Day is coming up." Ryuko started.

"Every year we hold an Athletics Day and if you participate in some of the events and win, you get trophies and prizes and stuff!" Mitsuko said ending the sentence.

"I see…" Killua took a sip of his drink.

"Ah, I need to go back to my locker, I forgot my book for next period…"

"I'll go with you." Killua said.

"Ok."

Mitsuko put her drink on the ground next to Ryuko, Killua put his down next to Gon.

"Take care of these while we're gone."

"Sure~" Gon and Ryuko said in unison.

As they left a wide grin formed on Ryuko's face.

"Hey Gon…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell them I did this, I wanna break the news to Mitsuko first got it?"

Gon nodded. "But what are you gonna do?"

"Oh it's simple really." Ryuko pointed her finger in the air. "I-N-D-I-R-E-C-T K-I-S-S!"

"…?" Gon had a clueless face. "What's that?"

Ryuko sighed. "Maybe you'll know in the future…" she shook her head in disappointment.

She grabbed Killua's drink and Mitsuko's drink and weighed them using her own judgement.

"Great they're the same weight, they won't know!" Ryuko cheekily grinned evilly. "Now don't say a word or I'll kill you Gon!"

"Hai~" Gon smiled happily, not a clue what's happening. Ryuko swapped the drinks and giggled again.

"This is going to be gold!"

* * *

"Found it!" Mitsuko said reaching for her book.

"Ok let's go back then."

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me but you didn't have to you know."

"Eh…I was bored…"

"Are you always bored Killua?"

"Most of the time because I have nothing to do…" he confessed.

Mitsuko laughed.

"You're so unique!"

"I guess so…" he shrugged. "Let's go back!"

"Ok."

* * *

"We're back!" Mitsuko said waving at them.

"Got your book?" Ryuko asked her.

"Yeah it's right here!" she said showing it to her and she and Killua sat back down next to them.

"I think you guys should finish your drinks, the bell is going to go soon."

"Yeah…" Mitsuko lifted up her drink and so did Killua.

_"Do it do it do it!" _Ryuko thought in her mind.

They both sipped there drink. (Even though it's not there's muhahahaha!)

"OMG YES!" Ryuko celebrated.

"What…?" Mitsuko looked at Ryuko in confusion as she finished 'her' drink.

"Did you know whose drink you just finished?" Ryuko asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Mine of course."

"Nope, you finished…" she whispered the name in her ear and immediately Mitsuko blushed cherry red and put her hand to her mouth embarrassed.

"R-Ryuko…why did you do that…?" she muttered out, her hand still on her mouth.

"Because I'm EVIL!"

"Yeah you sure are evil…"

"An evil GENIUS! HAHAHAAHAHA!" Ryuko evilly laughed.

Mitsuko looked at Killua and blushed again.

"So he doesn't know either…?"

"Nope, Gon is gonna tell him later, since it's past the moment~ Tee hee~" Ryuko smirked.

"How embarrassing…" Mitsuko dug her face between her legs and curled up in a little ball embarrassed.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaa! And it ends~~ until next chapter!

Please if you like this follow, fav either the story or me or even both!I dont know up to you~~

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is much shorter than the others...(sigh)

Oh well hopefully you enjoy this chapter~^_^ NYAN~~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR- Meet the twins!**

_***RING RING***_

"Coming!" a blue haired girl yelled, running to the door. She opened it and confronted an orange haired girl, a silver haired boy and a black haired boy.

"Hey guys! Let's go!" Mitsuko grabbed her bag and shut the door behind her.

"Ryuko?"

"Yeah?"

"How come Killua and Gon know my address…only you know it…"

"Well…I sort of told them…to meet us at your house so that we could walk to school together…then I gave them your address…"

"Ryuko! You didn't ask for my permission to!" Mitsuko complained lightly hitting her best friend's arm. "Didn't you have a say in this Killua, Gon?" she asked, still a bit angry.

"We didn't really give it much thought, we just said okay…" Killua shrugged.

"And I wanted to see what your house looked like~" Gon happily said.

"Oh goody…" Mitsuko drooped and slouched her shoulders as she walked.

"Mitsuko, you look so tom-boyish when you do that!" Ryuko touched Mitsuko's cheek with her finger teasing her.

"Well I never really acted that much girly too!"

"Really…? How about all the times you blushed at Killua practically doing pretty much everything?"

"R-RYUKO NOT SO LOUD!" Mitsuko shouted and blushed.

"Seee! Right there, you blushed again when I talked about Killua."

"Okay okay, can you stop it now…it's embarrassing…" then she realised, KILLUA IS RIGHT NEXT TO HER! She quickly turned to her left and saw Killua with this confused face eying the whole conversation, followed by Gon also eying the conversation confused.

"A-ah…um…what you just heard…" she sweated and came up with something. "Forget it all!" she said out loud to them. They blinked twice in confusion and Mitsuko blushed again in embarrassment.

"M-MOU!"

* * *

"So do we have any assignments due today?" Ryuko asked Killua.

"Hmm…I think the English one is due next week. I can't think of any other work due…"

"Really? Just the English? YES!"

"I think we're going to get more homework today too so I don't think you show be celebrating too much…" Gon added.

"Ehh…I hate homework…" she face planted her head on her desk.

"We all do Ryuko…" Mitsuko sighed. "Hey are you excited for the upcoming Athletics Day?" Mitsuko asked the group, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I gonna beat everyone!" Ryuko hyped up.

"Yeah but you won't be able to beat me…" Killua grinned cheekily.

"Oh…is that a challenge…?" Ryuko looked at Killua competitively. "It's settled I'll be facing against you in the 800 metre race on Athletics Day!" she said pointing at Killua.

"Ok, I'll make you regret ever facing against me in a race."

"Oh don't worry, I'll make you feel the same way when I beat you."

"You're on!" Killua put his hand out signalling a shake. Ryuko shook it, showing that she accepts the challenge.

* * *

_***BELL RINGS***_

"Let's go outside, I'm hungry!" Ryuko said grabbing her recess out of her bag.

"Yeah." They all replied only to be stopped by a pink haired girl...wait…make that two…

"Hey you two!" one of the pink haired girls said pointing at the boys using two fingers.

"Come sit with us." The other girl said politely.

"Sorry but we're already sitting with them." Killua pointed to Mitsuko and Ryuko using his thumb.

"Oh you're already sitting with these noobs?" the first pink haired girl asked and waked to Mitsuko and flicked her finger to Mitsuko's forehead.

"Ow, hey!" Mitsuko covered her forehead with both her hands.

"We'll talk to you guys next time…Killua-kun, Gon-kun…" the twins left.

* * *

"Who were they?" Killua asked Mitsuko.

"Sekai and Seiko…" she started.

"Listen to me Gon, Killua…never talk to them…they always mean bad news…" she said, worry on her face.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"They're rich…that means they can do anything to us…" Ryuko added.

"Never talk to them ok guys? Especially Sekai! Sekai acts just like her name…it's like she owns the world…and with her twin sister Seiko they are invincible even…" Mitsuko said frightened.

"Don't worry, we won't talk to them again…" Killua smiled reassuring Mitsuko.

"One question…how are we supposed to tell who's who?" Gon asked.

"They part their fringe differently, and their ponytails. Sekai's fringe is parted on the right side and Seiko's fringe is parted on the left. Their side ponytails are parted the same side as their fringe."

"Ok got it." Killua nodded.

"….um…." Steam came out of Gon's ears.

Killua sighed. "He doesn't get it Mitsuko…"

"Oh why can't I tell them apart with my sense of smell?"

"Smell…? But isn't that a little creepy and…impossible…?"

"No I can tell everyone apart with my nose!"

"I guess you can do that then…?"

"Don't be scared, he just has a good sense of smell, better than other people."

"I also have a keen sense of sight too!"

_"Like an animal…" _she thought to herself.

* * *

"Those boys won't sit next to us!"

"Don't worry…I don't care if they sit with us anymore, I just don't like how they sit next to _'those' _people…"

"What are we going to do?"

"What we do best…_ruin their lives_…_and deliberately_…_humiliate them_…"

* * *

Yay~ Hopefully you liked this~:D

_Now for some advertising coz' I feel like it..._

**_'No Game No Life' is a new anime that just came out a few weeks ago! It's sooo good!_**

**_If you are into games, chess, an awesome story line, a bit of romance, start tactics, an amazing artistic style then watch this! _**

**_WOOOOOOOO! Can't wait for episode seven! XDDDD!_**

Ok that's enough advertising now... -_-"

_**~CelestialFireKey**_


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! The OOC-ness…it's REALLLLLL! O_O

Killua is COMPLETELY OOC here so BEWARE!

I'm sorry if he's too OOC here... *sigh*

Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE- Athletics Day!**

"Killua, today's the day I'm gonna beat you!" Ryuko said proudly.

"I think you already know that I'm gonna beat you before you even have a chance to keep up with my speed." Killua smirked at her.

"We'll see about that at the race!"

"Guys stop fighting, the bus will leave any minute now!" Mitsuko tapped their shoulders to signal them they had to run to the bus stop.

"Ah, the bus is about to leave!" Gon pointed to the bus.

"Oh my god! Hurry up guys!" Mitsuko increased speed. All of them ran in the bus on time before it left and they were puffed.

"Uhh…somehow…we managed to make it…" Gon said during puffs.

"Yeah but only just…why did you just have to fight as we were catching the bus?!" Mitsuko asked Killua and Ryuko.

"Gomenasai…" they said bluntly.

"What events are you entering Gon?" Mitsuko curiously asked him.

"Uh…400 meter race, long jump, high jump and triple jump."

"Are you a high jumper?"

"Yeah I guess…" Gon said scratching his head. "What events are you doing?"

"Me? I'm doing 100 meter race and 400 meter race."

"That means we'll be in the same race!" Gon beamed.

"Yeah!" Mitsuko smiled. "I'm guessing those two would only do the 800 meter race…am I right?" she looked over to them.

A glowing dark aura emitted from them both as they stared at each other competitively.

"W-we should keep our distance from them until their event is over…" Mitsuko warned Gon stepping away from them slowly.

* * *

**_*BUS STOPS*_**

"Let's go guys, it's already 9:30am! Gon's long jump will start in 10 minutes!"

"Heh! It's that early?! I haven't really mentally prepared myself though! I'm nervous!" Gon said while running.

"Just go to your event now Gon, we'll take care of the tent." Ryuko said patting the tent in her hand.

"Okay bye guys!" Gon waved to them.

"Good Luck!" they all said and then stopped running.

"Where should we set this up?" Mitsuko asked the group.

"Hmm…how about over there in front of that tree, it's shady and Gon should be able to spot us easily." Killua pointed.

"Good thinking Killua!" Ryuko did a thumbs up to him.

The gang set up their tent under the tree and they sat down.

Mitsuko sighed. "I'm so bored…"

"Let's just cheer Gon on!" Ryuko told them.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Uh…I'm still not mentally prepared for this event…" Gon sweat dropped.

"Gon Freecs." Said the person who was in charge of the event.

"Hai?!"

"You're up next."

"O-okay…" Gon stuttered.

"You can do it Gon!" voices said in the distance. Gon looked and Killua, Ryuko and Mitsuko were waving at him and cheering him on.

"Minna…arigatou…" Gon smiled happily and got his nerves in place.

A few people went and then it was Gon's turn.

He ran at the fastest speed that he possibly could and jumped over the line. His feet landed on the sand and he kept his balance.

Gon sighed in relief. "Thank goodness I didn't fall down…"

* * *

"Now to get out the results!" the person holding the results said. "And first place goes to…Kurapika Kurta!"

People who participated and people on the side lines clapped as the blonde haired teenager collected his ribbon.

"Second place goes to…Gon Freecs!"

"Yay go Gon!" Mitsuko, Ryuko and Killua cheered and clapped. Gon smiled at them and collected his ribbon.

"And third place goes to…Leorio Paladiknight!" People clapped as the tall black haired teen collected his ribbon.

"Congratulations to these three boys!" the audience clapped and cheered.

"Hey congratulations you guys!" Gon smiled at the boys. "You're…Kurapika and Leorio…right?"

"Yeah." Kurapika nodded.

"Yes, I'm the one and only Leorio-sama!" Leorio boasted. Kurapika and Gon sweat dropped.

"How old are you…Gon…?" Kurapika asked.

"14! How about you?"

"I'm 16 and Leorio's 17." He answered.

"Heeeh…maybe you should hang out with us some time." Gon said pointing to his tent.

"Maybe." Kurapika shrugged.

Gon smiled. "It was nice talking to you guys! Bye bye~" Gon waved and they waved back.

Gon walked back to the tent.

* * *

"I'm back!" Gon cheerfully greeted.

"Welcome back! Congratulations!" Ryuko congratulated.

"Great job Gon!" Mitsuko smiled.

"Awesome!" Killua bumped fists with him.

"Ahhh…I was so nervous for the first 5 minutes…thanks for cheering me on!"

"Next is Mitsuko's 100 meter race right?" Ryuko asked.

"Yep, I'm up next in 10 minutes…"

* * *

"Did you here? She's up next…"

"Get it ready, we're gonna make her fall on her knees!"

* * *

"I'm off, see you guys soon!"

"See ya, make sure you win a first!" Ryuko called out.

Mitsuko laughed. "I doubt that would happen!"

* * *

"On your marks…get set….GO!" the gun fired and all the participants were off running as fast as they could. Mitsuko was neck in neck with one of the fastest runners: Ponzu.

"You're fast! I'm Ponzu." The blue haired girl said while running.

"You too, I'm Mitsuko!" she said shaking each other's hand while running.

* * *

"She's here! FIRE THEM!"

* * *

A gun shot was heard from a fair distance and everyone looked around to see where it came from.

"Ow…" Mitsuko said slowly stopping feeling a sudden pain until another one fired on the same leg.

Mitsuko looked down horrified. "P-paint…ball…?

She fell down sideways, the pain starting to kick in she grasped her right leg in pain as the runners ran ahead of her.

A crowd formed around her and she felt in pain and embarrassed at the same time. She didn't want to make a scene but she couldn't do anything about it.

"MITSUKO are you alright?" Ryuko quickly shoved through all the people in her way. Killua and Gon were horrified at the sight.

Mitsuko stayed quiet, she couldn't really hear because all she was thinking about was her leg and the pain. Her leg was bleeding and she scraped her leg during the fall. Two bruises were visible from the paint balls and the blue and red paint dripped from her leg onto the floor mixing and making a purple colour.

"Miss let me take Mitsuko to the sickbay!" Ryuko said.

"No, I can take her, you can stay in the tent with Gon." Killua volunteered.

"A-are you sure?" she asked worried.

"It'll be okay." Killua picked Mitsuko up and put her on his back, his arms holding up her legs and her head resting on his shoulder.

"See you later." Killua walked away.

"Make sure she's alright!" Ryuko replied.

His back already turned he gave a thumbs up to Ryuko then kept walking to the sickbay.

* * *

When he arrived at the sickbay the person in charge was horrified at the sight and quickly led him inside the sickbay rooms.

"Just put her here." The nurse softly tapped on one of the chairs.

He slowly put her down on the chair and she sat down.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded without making any eye contact.

The nurse came back with bandages and disinfectant and she started to treat Mitsuko's right leg.

"Ow…" she quietly said when the disinfectant spray touched her wounds. The nurse cleaned up the blood and paint with a cotton bud then wrapped it all up with bandages.

"There you go, she should be fine now. But she can't do anymore events and she should take it easy and try not to run." The nurse assured them.

"Okay thank you." Killua politely thanked then helped Mitsuko get up.

"You're welcome, be careful!"

* * *

"Does it hurt when you walk?"

"No I'm alright now. Thanks for helping me Killua!" she beamed.

Killua eyed her.

"W-what…?" she backed away.

"I know a fake smile when I see it…what's the matter…?"

"W-what do you m-mean…? I'm fine…" she stuttered.

"I'm not convinced…"

Mitsuko sighed in defeat. "I'm just disappointed in myself…I wanted to make Ryuko proud but instead this happened…"

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you win one thousand ribbons, all we care about is your safety…don't forget that your friends are here for you…you don't need a ribbon to make your friends proud of you, we already are because you put on such a brave face!"

Mitsuko giggled and blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

"We're back." Mitsuko and Killua walked in the tent.

"MITSUKO ARE YOU OKAYYYY?!" Ryuko pounced on her.

"Ryuko I'm fine, but thanks for worrying about me, it means a lot."

"That means we won't do the 400 meters together…" Gon frowned.

"I know…I really wanted to as well…" Mitsuko said discouraged.

"Don't push yourself, it's not your fault! I bet it was those f****** twins!" Ryuko said making a fist in her hand.

"RYUKO! Language!" Mitsuko gasped.

"I'm not 5 years old thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Yes but you still shouldn't say those words to people, it's not nice!"

"Unless you're saying them to the people who just shot your leg with two paint balls!"

"That was an accident and how do you know it was them?"

"I have a hunch okay?"

"Just a hunch? What if it was a random group of boys who just happen to play paintball here?"

"Oh yeah fancy that happening, Killua tell Mitsuko that the twins did it…Killua?" Ryuko looked around Killua but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?"

"If you're looking for Killua he already left." Gon said while eating a packet of chips.

"Left? Where to?"

"In the direction the paint ball fired." Gon said casually pointing to the direction.

"WHAT!" they both said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was pretty long... -_-"

On Microsoft Word it was 4 pages long! 0_o

Uhh...anyway thanks for reading this far and if you like please do follow this or favourite this or even both!

Thanks!

_**~CelestialFireKey**_


End file.
